Sommerferien mit einem Malfoy
by holla-die-waldfee
Summary: Harry verbringt die Sommerferien wieder bei den Dursleys, als eines Tages Draco vor der Tür steht und behauptet, er solle einziehen.      Warnung: Zickige Charas!


_Disclaimer: Nicht meins, nicht schlagen!_

_A/N: WAS?! DAS HEISST ‚ALLWISSENDER ERZÄHLER'?!… ich dachte, das wäre ‚allmächtiger'…_

**Sommerferien mit einem Malfoy**

_von holla-die-waldfee_

Ding Dong

„Potter! Mach die Tür auf!"

„Ja, Onkel Vernon!… Was zum- Malfoy!"

„Potter."

‚Er sieht genauso ramponiert aus wie in der Schule! Die fehlenden Schuhe machen es nur noch schlimmer; Wie kann man nur Socken mit Loch tragen?! Und so was soll uns vor dem Dunklen Lord retten?! Klar, Papi, träum weiter!'

„Was willst du hier Malfoy und wie hast du mich hier gefunden?!"

‚Oh Mann, sogar in seiner Freizeit läuft er in solchen Roben herum! In den Dingern fühlt man sich doch, als trüge man ein Kleid!… vielleicht ist es das…?'

„Ich ‚WILL' hier gar nichts, Potter, vielmehr ‚MUSS' ich!"

„Und, wenn ich fragen darf, WAS genau MUSST du hier?!"

„Wohnen natürlich!"

„…"

„… Gehst du jetzt aus dem Weg, Potter, damit ich rein kann, oder nicht?!"

„Ich denke, nicht, Malfoy!"

„Dass du nicht denkst, war mich schon länger klar, Potter, aber dennoch…"

„Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich dich reinlassen, geschweige denn, dich hier wohnen lassen sollte, Malfoy!"

„Weil ich dich dann deine geheimsten Fantasien an mir ausleben lassen werde!"

„…"

„Hey! Es ist Slash, hätte doch klappen können!"

gehobene Augenbraue der Autorin

„Gut, dann halt nicht… AH! Ich weiß: Weil du der Held bist und ich der kleine, hilflose Slytherin, der ganz oben auf der Abschussliste vom Dunklen Lord steht, seit sein Vater als Spion enttarnt wurde!"

„…"

„Und weil Dumbledore mir gesagt hat, ich solle hier bleiben bei dir, weil der Dunkle Lord mich hier nie vermuten würde." 

„Hast du Beweise?"

„Ein Malfoy braucht keine Beweise!", sagte Draco, als sei es die offensichtlichste Sache der Welt.

„Nun, ein Potter scho-"

„POTTER! Wieso dauert das so lange?!"

„Ja, Onkel Vernon! Geh mir aus den Augen, Malfoy!"

„Nichts würde ich lieber tun!", sagte er und schritt an Harry vorbei ins Haus.

---

„JUNGE! Wer war das?!"

„Mit so was lebst du zusammen, Potter?! Ich hätte auf einen Harem junger nackter Kerle gewartet!"

„Malfoy, halt's Maul!", zischte Harry.

„Und wer bist du?", sprang Petunia ein. „Etwa ein Freund von meinem Dudley?"

Besagter Dudley schritt-… rollte hinter Petunia ins Wohnzimmer, während er in eine 300g-Tafel Nougat-Schokolade biss.

„… wohl eher nicht…", antwortete Draco totenbleich und mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck. Doch wie jeder Malfoy erkannte auch dieser schnell, dass sein Überleben möglicherweise von diesen Leuten abhängen könnte und berappelte sich schnell wieder.

„Draco Malfoy!", sagte er, nachdem er auf Harrys Tante zugeschritten war, sich verbeugt hatte, ihre Hand genommen und geküsst hatte. „Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

Tante Petunia war knallrot im Gesicht, als sie antwortete: „Petunia Dursley!"

Harrys Würgereflex war schon schwer am Schuften, als Vernon aufstand. „Nun, Mr. Malfoy, was verschafft uns die Ehre?"

Seine Worte waren kalt wie Eis und es gefiel ihm sichtlich nicht, dass jemand seine Frau erröten ließ.

„Ich wollte in Erfahrung bringen, warum jemand so herzensgut sein kann, Potter bei sich aufzunehmen!"

„Sie haben völlig recht, Mr. Malfoy, der einzige Grund dafür ist unsere unendliche Herzensgüte!"

‚Jaaaaa, klaaaaar', dachte Harry währenddessen.

„Und woher kennen Sie ihn?"

„Wir gehen auf die selbe Schule", antwortete Draco unvorsichtigerweise.

„So." Die Dursleys gingen alle ein Stück von Draco weg. Dudley versteckte sich hinter dem Sofa. „Noch so'n Freak!"

‚‚Freak'? Was meinen die Muggel mit ‚Freak'?'

„Potter!", rief Draco plötzlich, und lief zu Harry hinüber, der noch am Eingang zum Wohnzimmer stand. „Mir fällt gerade ein: Ich hab ja doch einen Beweis! Hier" Er reichte Harry ein Stück Pergament.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Du weißt sicher, wie untröstlich ich bin, dass du die Ferien noch einmal mit deinen Verwandten verbringen musst, aber es ist nur zu deinem eigenen Schutz._

_Um das Haus deiner Verwandten sind Zauber und Banne gelegt, die dich vor feindlichen Angriffen schützen werden._

_Da Lord Malfoy als unser Spion enttarnt wurde, schwebt Mr. Malfoy nun in hoher Gefahr. Ich hielt es daher für das Beste, wenn er die Ferien in deiner Nähe verbrächte._

_Mit freundlichsten Grüßen,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry begann lauthals zu lachen.

„Was ist so lustig, Potter?!", beschwerte sich Draco, nachdem Harry vor Lachen am Türrahmen herunter bis auf den Boden gerutscht war.

„Der… der…" erneuter Lachanfall „Der Schulleiter hat nicht im Entferntesten daran gedacht, dass wir zusammen in doppelt so hoher Gefahr schweben!"

Draco begann gerade, die Wahrheit in diesen Worten zu registrieren, als Vernon rief:

„Gefahr? Was für eine Gefahr, Junge?!"

Harrys Onkel völlig ignorierend hakte Draco nach: „Wie meinst du das?"

„Wenn wir alle Fakten auf das Nötigste reduzieren, dann gibt es eine Killertruppe von Voldemort, die deinen Vater sucht, eine, die dich sucht und eine für mich."

„Ja, und?!"

„UND: Das heißt, dass wenn beide Truppen uns auf den Fersen sind, dann heißt das, dass beide Truppen hier ankommen und wir es mit der doppelten Menge Todessern zu tun haben!"

Draco hatte riesige Augen bekommen, als die Wahrheit dieser Feststellung einsickerte.

Harrys Onkel und Tante hatten nichts verstanden, waren sich aber ohne ein Wort gewechselt zu haben sicher, dass es, was immer ‚es' auch sein mochte, nicht gut klang.

Dudley fragte nur: „‚Tod'? Schmeckt das gut?"

---

„WAS?!" Draco stand mit Harry im Badezimmer und war angewiesen worden, das Klo zu putzen.

„Ich fass das nicht mal an!"

„Doch, Malfoy, du wirst!" Mit diesen Worten drückte Harry Draco eine Schwamm und Putzmittel in die Hände, um sich wieder in die Dusche zu knien.

„Als Draco sah, wie sinnlich Harry seinem Hintern beim Schrubben bewegte, konnte er sich nicht länger zurückhalten - er musste ihn haben!

Er kniete sich hinter den Gryffindor und fasste dessen Hosenbund in einem kräftigen, männlichen Griff und zog sie in einem Ruck-"

DRACO MALFOY! HÖR AUF MIT DEM SCHEISS UND PUTZ DAS KLO! WENN HIER EINER DER ERZÄHLER IST, DANN BIN DAS JAWOHL IMMER NOCH ICH!!!

„Aber-"

TU, WAS ICH SAGE ODER DU BRAUCHST NIE WIEDER AUCH NUR DARAN ZU DENKEN, ZU TOPPEN!!!

„Aber, Holla, was ist denn mit mir?"

SEI DU BLOSS RUHIG, POTTER, ODER ICH SCHMEISS DICH IN 'NE DUDLEY-LEMON!

„NEEEEEEIIIIIIIIN!!!!!"

DANN PUTZT!… man sollte meinen, ein Erzähler hätte wenigstens noch ein bisschen Autorität heutzutage… tsk

„Schon gut, ich putz das Klo!"

Braver Drakie!

grrrrr „HAUSELF!"

DRACO!

„WAS?!"

Verzogenes Gör!

„Malfoy putz einfach das verdammte Klo!"

„Sei ruhig, Harry!"

„Wieso nennst du mich ‚Harry'?!"

„Wenn die Erzählerin uns schon nicht direkt zum Poppen überspringen lässt, können wir wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass die Handlung sich ein bisschen beeilt. Schließlich habe ich mich ja in dieser… romantischen… Atmosphäre… einer Muggeltoilette unsterblich in dich verliebt!… Obwohl ich dich eigentlich schon seit Jahren geliebt habe, aber immer wusste, dass du mich niemals lieben könntest und deshalb musste ich immer gemein zu dir sein, um dir überhaupt nahe sein zu können und deine engelsgleiche Stimme zu hören!"

„…"

„Was?! Das ist dein Einsatz, mich in die Arme zu nehmen, mich zu küssen und zu sagen: ‚Oh, Draco, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung und auch, wenn du es mir vielleicht nicht glaubst, ich liebe dich auch! Es war immer nur der Gedanke, dich wiederzusehen, der mich abgehalten hat, über die Sommerferien verrückt zu werden!' Dann musst du mich küssen, die Badewanne mit heißem Wasser füllen, mit mir voll bekleidet hineinsteigen und dann gehen wir direkt über zum F-"

DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, DAS REICHT! DU TOPPST NUR NOCH IN DEINEN KÜHNSTEN TRÄUMEN!!!

„NEEEEEIIIIIIIN!!!!!!"

HALT'S MAUL, POTTER! NOCH EIN WORT UND ICH SCHREIBE, DU WURDEST VON DEINEM ONKEL KASTRIERT! VERSTANDEN?!

„Hmhmm"

Und ihr werdet jetzt nur noch tun, was ICH sage?

„Hmhmm"

Guter Junge! Soooo… wo waren wir…

Ach ja, das Klo!

„Iiiiih…"

Draco… drohender Blick der Autorin

„Ist ja gut, aber könne wir die Szene nicht überspringen? Bitte?"

Nein!

„Oder wenigstens einen Hauselfen einstellen?"

Nei-

„Dobby ist glücklich, Mister Draco Malfoy Sir zu helfen!"

DOBBY?! Was willst du denn hier?!

„Dobby will Mister Draco Malfoy Sir und Mister Harry Potter Sir helfen, Miss Holla Autorin Ma'am!"

Wohl eher 'ne Gastrolle erschnorren, wie?

„Ähm…"

Verschwinde, Dobby!

„Is' ja gut!… Blöde Kuh!"

DAS HAB ICH GEHÖRT!!! WIE WÄR'S MIT 'NER DUDLEY-LEMON FÜR DICH?!

„NEIN! Dobby lebt zu dienen, Miss Holla Autorin Ma'am, aber auch Hauselfen haben Rechte!"

Sagt wer?!

„Miss Hermine Granger Ma'am!"

„Man hat mich gerufen?"

stöhn

So, jetzt wo alle ihre Gastauftritte hatte: RAUS! ALLE!!!

AUSSER EUCH, DRACO UND HARRY! UND DRACO HÖR AUF, HARRY ZU BEFUMMELN!!!

„… ja, sir…"

stöhn

Na gut, wir überspringen die Szene…

„Juchu!"

Was kommt als nächstes?

„Harry, ich bin sooooo müüüüde!"

OH NEIN!

„Komm, Draco, ich helfe dir, aber ich habe leider nur ein Bett! Soll ich wieder zurück in den Schrank?"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Schatz!"

Oh nein, so leicht kommst du mir nicht davon, Draco Malfoy…!

…hehehe…

Doch als sie die Treppe hinaufgehen wollten, stand am Treppenaufgang Onkel Vernon.

„Häh? Holla, was will der jetzt?"

Er ist meine letzte Rettung, doch noch ein bisschen Handlung reinzuquetschen!

„Och nööö…"

Doch Vernon blieb nicht einfach nur stehen, nein er zog seinen Zauberstab und-

„WAS?!"

Lass mich ausschreiben, Draco!

„Nur eine Frage, um sicherzugehen?"

Ja, Harry?

„Es geht um einen hölzernen Zauberstab, oder?"

stöhn JA! GEHT ES!

„Gut, danke!"

Darf ich weitermachen? Danke!

Also…

er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf unsere Protagonisten.

„Hab ich dich endlich, Potter! Und den kleinen Verräter gleich dazu!"

„Oh nein!", rief Harry schockiert. „Lord Voldemort! Wie hat er uns gefunden?!"

„Das war ganz einfach, Harry, ich-… ICH KANN DAS NICHT!" rief Vernon und… warf … seinen… Zauberstab die Treppe herab… genau auf die Autorin.

AU!

„Die sich nicht rechzeitig ducken konnte!"

DANKE, DRACO! DAS SOLLTE DA EIGENTLICH NICHT STEHEN!

„Ätsch!"

Also, was ist Vernon?!

„Warum bin ich immer der Böse?! Warum kann ich nicht EINMAL der liebende Familienvater sein, der seinen Neffen auf ein Eis einlädt und mit ihm spielt und-"

Ja, ja, ich hab's ja kapiert!

…

Also nochmal:

„Das war ganz einfach, Harry, ich bin nämlich gar nicht der Dunkle Lord, ich habe mir nur ein Zaubererkostüm im Internet bestellt um dich an deinem Geburtstag zu überraschen! Aber da du mich ja jetzt schon gesehen hast: Möchte jemand ein Eis?"

Mit diesen Worten zog er fünf Waffeltüten aus dem Umhang und ging, nachdem jeder der Jungs eine bekommen hatte nach unten, um … Gott-Weiß-Was mit seiner Ehefrau zu machen.

„Wir gehen ins Kino!"

Tut das, solange ihr meine Geschichte in Ruhe lasst!

Okay, also was nun mit euch?… Draco, hör auf, Harry auszuziehen! Und wisch das Eis von seiner Brust!

…

NICHT MIT DER ZUNGE!

grrrr

Ach macht doch was ihr wollt!

„HARRY!"

Häh?

WAH!

Autsch, Harry, dafür, dass du untergewichtig bist, bist du aber ganz schön schwer! stöhn

„Sorry, das bin ich!"

Draco geh runter!

„Ich denke, nicht!"

Ich weiß auch, dass du nicht denkst, aber dennoch-

MOMENT! Das hatten wir doch schon mal! NEEEEIIIIIN!!!!!

„Hehe… sie fängt an, zu denken wie wir!"

„Wenn sie anfinge, das gleiche mit ihren Fingern zu machen wie du, wäre ich noch glücklicher!"

Ich weiß was besseres:

Als Draco sich mit Eis und Zunge bis zu Harrys Bauchnabel vorgearbeitet hatte, stöhnte Harry auf und stieß mit dem Arm gegen eine Kommode, die bei seinem Kopf stand. Ein dunkel grüner Schal fiel herab und von dem Portschlüssel gepackt, wurde er nicht nur vom Rücken der Autorin sondern auch mit Draco zusammen auf sein Bett transportiert.

„Danke!"

Kein Ding!

Draco, der schon immer etwas weiter dachte als Harry, ergriff den Schal und band Harrys Hände mit dem Kopfende des Bettes zusammen.

„HEY!"

WAS?! Jetzt kriegt ihr endlich, was ihr wolltet und seid immer noch nicht zufrieden?!

„Oh doch!"

Danke, Draco.

…hmmm…

„Woran denkst du?"

Die Socke da würde sich gut als Knebel machen, oder?

„Hm, ganz meine Meinung!"

„WAS?! OH NEIN, ICH DENK- NEIN, NICHT IN DIESEM LEBEN! NUR ÜBER MEINE HMPF!!! Hngh hmmmm mnnnnnmnnnn!"

Besser!

„Viel besser! Aber sag, was hast du davon?"

Ich bleib hier und seh zu!

„HMMMMM!!!"

„Ja, find ich fair!"

„HNGH?!"

„AAAAH! Die Lemon?"

Klar, Hermine, setzt dich! Kannst du noch was lernen!

„Dobby wollen auch zusehen!"

Setzt dich Dobby!

„Guten Abend!"

DUMBLEDORE?! OH NEIN AUF KEINEN FALL, TUT MIR LEID! RAUS!!!

„Okay, okay! Komm, Severus, wir sind hier nicht erwünscht!"

„Natürlich, Schulleiter!"

Oh, Severus! Bleib! Sieh zu! Nimm Teil!

„Ähm…"

Lass es mich anders ausdrücken:

Severus sabberte fast, als er dieses Angebot vernahm.

„WAS?! Du kleine-"

Und da er die Autorin so gern beleidigte, gab es für ihn auch nichts schöneres, als in die Kissen zu beißen!

„WAS?! OH NEIN! ICH-"

Er war bereits auf dem Weg zu den beiden Jungs…

„HEY! WARUM BEWEGEN SICH MEINE FÜSSE?! NEEEEIIIIIIN!!! ES TUT MIR LEID!"

… als Draco sich umdrehte und ihn bei der Robe auf's Bett riss.

„Hmpf!"

Draco, der sich gerade körperlich auf einen heißen Ritt auf Harry vorbereitete, küsste nun Severus voll auf den Mund, bevor er sich auf Harry niederließ und Severus die Hände auf den Rücken band.

„Und womit, wenn ich fragen darf, macht er das?"

Du darfst fragen Severus, aber es ist mir völlig egal… lass mich überlegen…

„Mein… AH!… mein Hintern… stöhn macht nicht mehr viel… Überlegen mit… Uuuuuuh… HARRY!"

Genau: MIT HAAR VON DEINEM RÜCKEN!

„WAS?! BIN ICH EIN VERFLUCHTER WERWOLF?! MACH DIE HAARE WEG!"

Okay, okay… dann eben keine Haare… dann eben…

„Kann ich helfen?"

LUCIUS! JAJAJA

Doch glücklicherweise trat in diesem Moment Lucius herein. Es zog nicht nur einige Seile aus seinen Roben, sondern auch eine lange Reitgerte aus seinem Gehstock.

„Hey, hey, hey, Holla! Du gehst zu weit!"

Oh, nein, Sevy, ICH gehe nirgendwohin! Und DU AUCH NICHT!

… Lucius?

„Ja?"

Tob dich aus!

„Gern!… Mann, Severus, hast du zugenommen?"

stöhn

„Du bist ja richtig… DICK!"

„JA!"

„Und diese fettigen Haare!"

„OH ja, Lucius!"

Hey! Das war nicht meine Idee! Severus, ist das irgendein Fetisch?!

„JA! JA! JAAAAA!!!"

Oh man…

Ich glaub langsam reicht's…

„JA!"

Danke, Draco!

---

Ende

---

_A/N: Ihr habt mir ja schon länger gesagt, ich solle mit mehr Lemon schreiben, also bitte: DA HABT IHR! Und ich hoffe ihr nehmt zur Kenntnis, wie sehr ich unter diesen extremen Umständen zu leiden hatte, unter die mich diese verdammten Zauberer gesetzt haben! … ich brauch 'ne Massage … Wo ist Lucius, wenn man ihn einmal braucht … schluchz_

„_Ich könnte helfen!"_

_Verschwinde, Dudley!_

_Bis nächstes Mal, Holla!_


End file.
